


Highschool Life

by Karen0111



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karen0111/pseuds/Karen0111
Summary: Naruto highschool AU. Sakura gets rejected and Naruto tries to help.





	1. Sick

"I-I like you! Please go out with me!" Sakura confessed as she bowed down, holding out a letter to a dark blue haired male student.

* * *

Sakura was letting out a gloomy vibe. She expected that ther would be a chance Sasuke would reject her, but she also expected that Sasuke would accept her. This threw Sakura into a whirlpool in her mind.

_What do I do now..._

"...an..."

_I'll never get a boyfriend_

"...kura...an.."

_Why am I so hopeless with boys?_

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura came back into reality when she heard her name being called. She saw that there was a hand on her shoulder. She traced the hand back to the source, it was Naruto.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked calmly.

"H-huh? Oh Naruto, yes, I'm fine." Sakura assured. Naruto had an unconvinced looked but gave her a gentle smile. He took his seat, which was by the window, beside Sakura.

"I know you are hiding something Sakura-chan. I'm here if you need anyone to talk to." Naruto told her, as he rested his chin on his palm, still having the gentle smile on his face. Sakura's cheek started heating up alittle. Naruto turned to face her, and saw her turning red. He placed a hand ontop of Sakura's forehead.

"You're heating up alittle, I think you should go to the nurse's office." Naruto said, slightly worried. Sakura tried to deny that she's sick, but Naruto got up went to talk to the teacher. Sakura was thinking to herself, wondering why Naruto talked to the teacher. She saw the teacher nodding his head. It was only when Naruto dragging her out of the classroom is when Sakura understand Naruto's motives.

"Naruto! Let me go!" Sakura said, trying to break free.

"We need to check if you're fine." He replied. During the walk to the nurse's office, Sakura gave in. And now they are walking side by side. Sakura and Naruto were talking, smiling, laughing, but then, Sakura started getting dizz. She lost balanced and fell backwards.

"Woah, Sakura!" Naruto catched her, and knelt down. He placed his hand ontop of her forehead again.

"We need to get you to the Nurse's office fast!" Naruto carried Sakura bridal style, and she squeeked in surprised and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

They arrived at the Nurse's office 5 minutes later. Naruto placed Sakura gently on the bed.

"Ma'am, could we check her temperature?" Naruto asked as he approached the nurse.

"Sure, here's the thermometer." The nurse handed him the thermometer and he went to Sakura. He checked her temperature and waited for the beep.

_***beep*beep*** _

Naruto checked the thermometer.

"39.6ºC, you have a fever." He announced, he returned the thermometer and brought back medicine and water, and passed this to her to drink.

"Here, drink this and rest." Naruto instructed. Sakura accepted these and drank it.

"Did anything happen? Causing you to get a fever." Naruto asked. Sakura tried to recall, then she remember she's been crying since last night. She blushed and shook her head.

"Alright, get some rest now, I'll come back later at lunch." Naruto said, as he was about to leave, Sakura grabbed the hem of his shirt while looking down.

"T-thank you... N-Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled, and patted head.

"No Problem. Now, rest." Naruto said, and left. Sakura could feel her heart beating so fast she could die. She lied down and rest, and in the back of her mind, slightly excited to see Naruto.

Luckily, Naruto packed riceballs for lunch today, and abit too much of it as well, it was enough for one more person. Once the bell rang, Naruto got up, grabbed his bento, and went on his way to see Sakura. But before he left, Ino called out Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, where is forehead?" Ino asked, crossing her arms ontop of her chest.

"You mean Sakura-chan? She's in the nurse's office." Naruto answered. Turning to face her.

"Eh? And where are you going?" She asked and smirked. Naruto feels like she's gonna attack him with questions now.

"I'm going to check up on her." He replied.

"And you're going to bring your lunch?" She held her chin, with a smirk still showing on her face.

"Yes, I made extra riceballs, so I believe she woud be hungry." He answered.

"Well then..." Ino approached him and hugged his arm.

_I wonder what would Forehead's reaction be if me and Naruto came in like this. Hehehe_

"Let's go!" Ino declared as she dragged him. Half way to the nurse's office, Naruto slipped out his arm from Ino's grip.

"What are you planning Ino?" Naruto asked, as he stopped walking.

"What do you mean? We're goin to see-" Naruto flicked her forehead, causing her to stop talking.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ino yelled.

"You're trying to make Sakura jealous, aren't you?" Naruto asked, as he contiued walking. Ino sighed and catched up with him.

"I want to see who she's in love with now." Ino answered. Naruto looked at her with a questioning look.

"Isn't she in love with Sasuke?" Ino shook her head. Naruto started becoming curious now.

"She confessed to him yesterday." Naruto stop walking again.

"And?" He asked.

"He rejected." Ino answered. Naruto slid his free hand into his pocket, and they continued walking in silence. When they've arrived, Naruto opened the door, and Naruto went in, weirdly, Ino didn't.

"You're not coming in?" Naruto asked. Ino shook her head.

"I think you need alone time with her." She then leaned in and whispered.

"After all, you are in love with her, right." Naruto blushed and was speechless. Ino smiled and left. Naruto shook his head and went to Sakura's side. She was still asleep. Naruto grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed. He started eating, waiting for Sakura to wake up. But after eating his share, he stared at the sleeping girl. He smiled, there was some hair on her forehead. He moved it aside and he couldn't resist. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you..." he whispered. Sakura moved alittle, causing Naruto to step back in shock, falling onto the chair. She opened her eyes, and saw Naruto. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. He smiled and sat up properly.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Morning~" she said in a sleepy voice. Naruto's heart skipped beat.

_So cute..._

Naruto held up a bento box and gave it to her.

"Here. Something for you to eat." Sakura's eyes lit up and opened the bento.

"Did you make these for me?" She asked as she took a bite.

"Ah, well. I happened to make extra. And since you need something gentle to eat, I may as well give it to you." He said, blushing alittle as he rubbed the back of his head. She blushed alittle. Naruto placed a hand on her forehead, feeling if she's still hot. And went to get a thermometer. After eating, Naruto checked her temperature.

"Hmm, your fever's gone down, but you're still sick." The bell rang, Naruto got up.

"I'll see you later at dismissal." Naruto said, as he left. Sakura touched her forehead, where Naruto kissed her, and smiled alittle.

_Idiot..._


	2. Feelings

After class, Naruto fixed his stuff and got up. He looked over to Sakura's seat and decided to bring her bag as well.

"Uzumaki! What are you doing?!" He heard someone yell. Naruto turned around and saw Lee approaching him.

"I'm going to pick up Sakura from the clinic. Why?" Naruto replied, and Lee just stood shocked.

"I won't allow you to take Sakura away from me!" Lee said, blocking his way.

"Wait. What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Lee!" He saw Ten-Ten appeared behind Lee, dragging him away.

"Ten-Ten! Let me go!" Lee yelled, struggling.

"We have a project to do!" Ten-Ten yelled back, and they approached Neji, who was outside the classroom.

"Bye Naruto!" Ten-Ten waved, as they left. Naruto could just laugh awkwardly. He sighed and went on his way to the clinic. Once he arrived, he saw Sakura who just woke up.

"Hey." Naruto greeted, giving a soft smile. A small, light blush formed on Sakura's cheek.

"Hey." She greeted back. She stood up and approached him. Naruto placed his head ontop of her forehead once again.

"You don't feel to hot any more. But I think it's best if you stayed home tomorrow if you still don't okay." Naruto suggested. They noticed how close they were to each other and blushed, looking away.

_What is this feeling? I never felt this way when I was near him..._

"Y-your bag." Naruto said, holding it up. She looked at his hand and grabbed her bag.

"T-thanks..." They stood there in awkward silence. Naruto coughed and spoke up.

"Um, well. Shall we go?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes. We should." She replied, stuttering. On their walk home, silence filled the air. Though Sakura would sometimes catch glimses of Naruto by the corner of her eye. Then she mentally sighed.

_This is so awkward..._

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked, casually.

"Huh? I'm fine now, dont' worry about i-" Sakura was cut off when Naruto stopped walking.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked, confused on why he stopped.

"I heard what happened from Ino." Naruto said. A cold sweat formed on Sakura's forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked, feeling abit hurt.

"W-we're not really close friends to let you know!" Sakura said abit mad.

"I know but... we're still friends. And friends help each other out, right?"

_I love you and I want to help you..._

Sakura thought for a moment, then spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really talk these stuff with guys." Sakura explained, with a reassuring smile. Naruto smiled and appraoched her.

"Alright. To let you know, I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on." Naruto said, patting her head while wearing his charming smile. Sakura felt her heart skipped a beat.

_Why did my heart skipped a beat there..._

"Here, I'll walk you home." Naruto said, as Sakura snapped out of her trance.

"O-okay." They continued walking. And abit while later, Sakura started feeling dizzy again and tripped. And Naruto onced again, caught her. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"You're fever's gone back up." Naruto said. He helped Sakura stand up, then knelt down infront of her, his back facing her.

"Come on, I'll carry you home." Naruto said, as Sakura started blushing.

"W-what?!" Sakura's heart started beating fast, the thought of being close to Naruto.

"Come on." Sakura soon obliged, and got on him. Naruto stood up and walked to her house. Sakura couldn't stop blushing.

_He's so close. I think I'm gonna faint..._

"Here we are." Naruto said. He pressed the door bell, and Sakura's mom came out.

"Hello- Eh!? Sakura!?" Her mom yelled. Naruto just laughed awkwardly.

"Well... I guess I should let you down." Naruto said, as he knelt down, letting Sakura get off him. Sakura's mom just looked the two of them dreamily.

"You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend~" Her mom said.

"Mom! Go back inside!" Sakura yelled, and she did.

"Anyways, I'll be going." Naruto said, patting Sakura's head.

"See you tomorrow!" He waved, with his signature charming smile.

"S-see you..." Sakura waved nervously. Once he was out of sight, Sakura bolted to her room, and curled up on her bed, hiding her blush behind her hands.

_What's with me... what is this feeling..._

**Author's Note:**

> First chaptered series. I'm trying things out.


End file.
